Becoming Jane
by jane9699
Summary: Jane était une jeune femme isolée dans une campagne perdue. Son moyen d'évasion était l'écriture. Elle avait envie de découvrir la vraie vie, mais cela lui était interdit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Thomas Lefroy (Jane Eyre/Thomas Lefroy)


_Becoming Jane_

Jane avait tout d'abord été malheureuse dans sa vie.

Étouffée par des conventions stériles.

Aigrie avant l'âge.

Elle écrivait en tentant de s'évader et de fuir sa vie en la rendant autre.

Ca ne marchait pas.

On voulait la marier.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle voulait aimer, écrire et vivre.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Et surtout avec qui le faire.

Aucun homme ne la comprenait ni ne la tentait pour quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle avait à ce moment.

Et son prétendant n'avait rien de nuisible...Mais elle n'en voulait pas.

Jane avait beaucoup de prétendants, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce qui était triste, c'était que parmi tous ces visages, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Jane était donc brillante, mais solitaire et vide.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tom Ofrell.

Leurs deux caractères explosifs avaient d'abord été incapables de s'entendre, Jane avait été incapable de supporter son assurance et ça avait été réciproque.

Puis Jane avait compris qu'il y avait plus en Tom que ce qu'elle pensait, et Tom avait compris l'humanité de Jane.

Grâce à Tom, Jane avait appris la vraie vie, l'amour, la surprise, le rire. L'exploration, la tension, les vrais sourires et les vrais troubles des moments où on ne savait plus quoi dire. La stupéfaction, le désir, fou, tremblant, passionné, incontrôlable. Où il n'y a plus d'opposition, de conflit, d'égalité, d'indépendance, de fierté. Où on est incapable de se passer de l'autre, où on a mal, où on pleure à s'en détruire.

Elle l'avait aimé, vraiment. Elle avait compris qui il était. Un homme perspicace, courageux, aimant, fougueux. Elle ignorait cependant ce qu'il voyait en tant qu'avocat, toutes ces condamnations à mort qui le brisait un peu plus chaque jour, qui lui faisait voir la vie en noir. Peut-être était ce pour ça qu'il avait été dubitatif devant les écrits de Jane, au premier abord. Parce qu'il avait beaucoup vécu malgré sa jeunesse. Et qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler. Sa vie lui déplaisait autant que Jane s'y morfondait.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais demandé à venir à la campagne, lui, on l'y avait forcé, le faisait quitter ses amis et sa vie de débauche qui le maintenait en vie. Alors, il y avait peut-être aussi de la mauvaise humeur à tout ça.

Tom avait également changé grâce à Jane. Il avait découvert une jeune femme vive, indépendante, intelligente qui l'avait d'abord irrité car lui semblant méprisante envers autrui. Il ne savait pas que cela cachait surtout une grande tristesse. Car Jane était surtout seule, jusqu'à son arrivée.

Il avait changé sa vie.

Elle avait changé la sienne.

Tom avait laissé tomber sa vie de débauche pour tomber fou amoureux de cette femme sensible, intelligente, perspicace, fragile sous ses airs de fureur. Il voulait l'aimer et l'épouser comme elle le méritait.

Mais dans la société de leur temps, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Le précepteur de Tom ne voulait pas d'une femme libre pour lui, et la famille de Jane souhaitait qu'elle épouse un homme dans le fond honnête, mais qui n'était pas pour elle.

Alors devant le refus des deux parties, Tom avait jeté l'éponge. Il ne pouvait vivre sans la fortune de celui qui le nourrissait. Et Jane, brisée, l'avait fixée désespérée en comprenant que c'était perdu.

Il l'avait fixé, résigné, presque froid sous le poids de la douleur.

Elle l'avait quitté, furieuse, brisée. Amoureuse.

Il était retourné la voir, longtemps après. Voulant la reconquérir, se faire apprendre qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Furieux, il avait laissé éclater son désespoir et son amour devant l'un de ses prétendants. Encore.

Ils avaient fui.C'était selon Tom la seule solution et Jane n'en voyait pas d'autre.

Ils étaient prêts à perdre leur nom, leur fortune, leurs familles, ceux qu'ils aimaient pour être ensemble.

Ils se consumaient l'un et l'autre, par amour.

Mais si Jane était prête à tout perdre, elle ne voulait en aucun cas détruire la vie de Tom.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle découvrit dans son sac une lettre de sa famille le remerciant de lui envoyer une partie de sa pension, elle comprit que les frères et sœurs de l'homme qu'elle aimait allaient sombrer si elle continuait sur cette voie là.

C'est pourquoi elle le quitta, pour le sauver et les préserver tous. Pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par se haïr. Elle ne voulait pas haïr Tom. Jamais.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ses yeux désespérés, souffrants, plein de reproche et d'incompréhension.

Il avait suivi sa calèche sans vraiment chercher à l'empêcher de partir. Il était sûrement résigné.

Tom avait un jour dit à Jane que pour devenir une grande écrivain, elle devait connaître ce qu'elle écrivait.

C'était le cas désormais.

Des années après, ils se retrouvèrent. Elle était devenue Jane Austen. Il avait eu une fille.

Ils s'aimaient toujours.

Ils suffisaient d'observer leurs yeux et leurs échanges de regards.

La fille de Tom demanda une lecture à Jane. Elle accepta, touchée.

Il avait appelé sa fille comme elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, il s'était juste résignée à son choix.

Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue, une écrivain magnifique et digne.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur de s'être perdus.

On ne sut jamais la suite de cette scène... Alors qui sait ?


End file.
